


Seeker or Chaser

by Kitsune804



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Slow Build, Teasing, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune804/pseuds/Kitsune804
Summary: Aurora Longbottom has to decide where she belongs in the wizarding world. Will her choices change the path set for her?
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning

Aurora Zariel Longbottom and her twin brother Neville Longbottom walked through the streets of Diagon Alley whilst their grandmother shopped elsewhere as they went off to purchase supplies for their first year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

~~~~~

"Come on, Nev! We need to get our robes first, then it's off to Eeylops! I can't wait to get my very own owl!" I say to my brother while we enter Madam Milkin's Robes for All Occasions. Looking at all the clothes and fabrics lining the walls was fascinating to me, see I've only been here once or twice with grandmother while we got our formal robes for a charity banquet held by the Ministry of Magic. Otherwise, we got our clothes from another shop, Twilfit and Tatting. My family was always invited to high society events as we are a famous bloodline, one of the "Sacred Twenty-Eight'' as my grandmother taught me, and we're quite proud. Although, Neville never liked getting fitted for his robes or going to those events; he'd much rather stay at home with Trevor, his toad. 

See, my brother and me are incredibly close, but, despite being twins, we don’t share too many characteristics. He has shaggy blonde hair and green eyes while I have light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. While both Neville and I were shy and introverted my family prompted me to be outgoing which is how I keep going to so many ministry events or balls thrown by other important families. My mother and father were famous Aurors, but they were tortured to insanity when I and Neville were only a year old. Since then it's been my Grandmother taking care of us. When we were younger she feared Neville might be a squib. Where he did not show any signs of magic until we were 8, I showed signs of magic at age 2 and my Aunt Callidora and Uncle Harfang decided to take a special interest in making sure I became a proper young lady. The possibility of being a squib was likely the reason they did not show off my brother but I can tell you I only did the bare minimum and they hated it. 

Once I turned 6 they started taking me to galas, banquets, and parties in order to introduce me to society. I was never allowed to speak freely, only follow my Aunt and Uncle around and listen to their stories. As you could expect that didn't go well for a 6-year-old girl as I would often speak and embarrass them. That being the case they reduced the amount of parties I was taken to and I was ecstatic. Luckily, I never tarnished the Longbottom name in front of anyone important enough to damage my own reputation but I couldn't care less if I had. My Aunt and Uncle cared more about reputation than my Grandmother did, but I was still forced to go to any events our family was expected to attend. 

"Hello there, are you two here for your school robes? I'm Madam Milkin." An older woman asked my brother and me, interrupting my train of thought.

"Yes, ma'am. Where to go to Hogwarts soon, first years. I have my list of what we need right here," I say reaching into my pocket to grab the letter but Madam Milkin held her hand up.

"Don't worry, dear. I've seen hundreds of student's off to Hogwarts. I've got that list memorized by now." She tells me with a chuckle. She gestures to two open stands in front of a mirror so she can get our measurements and fit our uniforms and robes. Neville chooses the mirror closest to the wall, so I step onto the one to the right of him, the one on my left still open. A young woman comes up to me and begins while I glance around the shop and then I hear the chimes of the door opening as a familiar platinum blonde comes into the store.

"Draco!" I say gaining his attention and the serious expression he previously held falls replaced by his smile.

"Aurora. I was hoping I'd run into you today." Draco says walking towards me. "My family and I would like to wish you a happy birthday. Did you get our gift? We sent it over this morning." He asked, walking up to me as I couldn't turn to greet him. I tried, but the lady that's fitting me glared and Draco chuckled. I straighten myself back up and look at the boy in the mirror in front of me with a sheepish smile.

"Yes, it's fantastic Draco! Where did you get the idea for something so beautiful?" I ask him while glancing at my wrist where the gorgeous silver charm bracelet rested. There were three expertly crafted charms on the chain that I adored. The first was a small circle with an image of the Aurora Borealis, my namesake, moving and shifting colors. My second charm was the Longbottom crest, the one that has been passed down for generations. And lastly, a charm of an owl flying with a letter in its beak, if you looked closely enough you could see an H on the letter signifying that it was my Hogwarts letter. These were all things that were important to me, and Draco knew that. He knows almost everything about me and vice versa.

"Well my mother had come up with the idea, I had suggested what we should give as charms, and father was more than pleased to spare no expense on you. Honestly, how you get every person in the world to like you still does amaze me." Draco scoffs before stepping onto the pedestal next to me. 

"Oh please, Malfoy, you know that isn't true. They all don't like me; they love me." I tease winking at the blonde boy. Neville chuckles to my left, and I smile at my twin feeling sorry that I hadn't included him in the conversation. Then again the two boys have never liked each other, much to my displeasure.

"Neville and I celebrated on our birthdays yesterday actually. I've told you how we alternate each year, didn't I?" I ask Malfoy.

"No, I don't believe you've mentioned it before." He says.

"Ah well since Neville was born on the 30th close to midnight and I was born on the 31st shortly after that technically makes us have different birthdays. We didn't see it fair to have separate birthdays or only ever celebrate on mine or his so we alternated. This year we celebrated both on the 30th and next year we will celebrate on the 31st!" I explain to the blonde in front of me.

"That seems very reasonable, who came up with it?"

"Well we both did, neither of us wanted the other to feel left out." 

"You expect me to believe he had the brains to decide that?" Draco teases rudely. Neville scoffs at the slightly pretentious boy that doesn't think before he speaks. "What is it? Got something to say have you, bucktooth?"

"Draco!" I scold.

"At least one of you is enjoyable. Remind me again how it is you two are related? " Draco sneers at my brother which infuriates me. Draco might be one of my best friends, but nobody picks on my brother.

"Malfoy, shut your mouth. If you insult my brother again, I will make sure you never even make it out of this shop much less to Hogwarts." I spit at him venomously and I watched his face drop almost flinching at my reaction. Huh, it looks like I'll have to work on my scowl. See I may be a klutz and a smaller than average girl but I will demand respect when needed, and I am NOT someone you want against you. Lucius knew that from the moment he met me and that's why he likes me so much, he thinks that I'll be able to teach Draco who has only learned to use his last name to get what he wants. 

For the rest of the fitting, I had separate conversations with the two boys, Neville and I would talk about how we hoped to be in the same house while Draco wished the same. However, I wasn't honestly sure where I would end up. Before long Neville and I were done and so I told Draco to meet me for ice cream at Florian's in two hours since I still had all of my supplies to buy. We left the shop passing a larger gentleman and a young boy about my age with black hair and glasses who entered the store and stood where I had been next to Draco. Leaving the store we went to the Slug and Jiggers Apothecary to get our scales for potions, next was Eeyelop's Owl Emporium where I got a beautiful barn owl with eyes that reflected the light like a kaleidoscope, and I named him Borealis, I thought it was witty and a coincidence he fit me so well. 

After that, Neville and I bought all of our required reading. While in the store I had noticed a girl who appeared to be entering her second year and asked which books she was required to get, deciding I'd buy a few to get ahead for next year. I will likely begin reading them when school begins or after I have memorized this year’s course work. My brother looked at me like I was crazy but I just laughed and signaled for us to keep going. 

Neville told me he would get our cauldrons and telescopes, and when he was done, he'd go into Magical Menagerie to buy a few things for Trevor while I went into Ollivander's for my wand and then to Florian's to meet Draco. We parted ways, and I was so excited to get my very own wand! Grandmother had wanted me to use my mother's as Neville will be using our father's, but as much as I love them, I can't bring myself to use her wand. It hurts that my parents can't even recognize us because of You-Know-Who, and I'd rather not have a reminder of how my parents were hurt every time I cast a spell. I talked about it with Neville, and he said he understands but my grandmother was so confident if my twin used our father's wand that Neville would be as great a wizard, so he decided against a new one. She did put so much pressure on him, but he needs to show others what I've known my whole life, he's brave. There is no doubt in my mind that he will be a Gryffindor just like our parents.

Entering the shop through the creaky door there was a tinkling of a bell in the back of the shop signaling my arrival. The store was narrow and filled with shelves that stood tall with boxes of wands and several drawers filled with different supplies. Three people were already in the shop, and I recognized two of them. A large man who stood next to a broken chair (given his size I believe he might have broken it) and a skinny young boy with unruly black hair and glasses, I had passed them earlier today when I was leaving Madam Milkins.

"Hi, seems we keep crossing paths," I tell them with a light laugh and look for somewhere to sit only to realize the larger man must have broken the only chair. "I'll just stand over here if it's all the same." 

"Of course, Ms. Longbottom. I'm quite excited to see what your wand type shall be. Is your brother coming along as well?" He asks me with a smile, and I step further into the shop closer smiling politely despite being confused as to how he instantly knew who I was. Then again, I should never doubt who I'm assuming is Mr. Ollivander.

"He already has a wand, sir. It's just me today." I tell him and he nods his head but doesn't look very pleased.

"Very well, now I remember the both of your parents when they came to get their first wands." The wand maker says gesturing to me and the other boy. "Harry, you have your mother's eyes. It seemed only just yesterday when she came to me, and I sold her a wand made of willow. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy. Nice wand for charm work. Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it-" he pauses and looks towards me," it's really the wand that chooses the wizard." Well that can't be right, otherwise, grandmother never would have let Neville use father's wand. Mr. Ollivander had gotten incredibly close to Harry now; they were almost nose to nose. "And that's where..." He lifted Harry's hair to reveal a lightning scar causing me to gasp. All three of them turn to look at me in a surprise of my outburst, and I inwardly curse myself for showing my surprise. Of course, this was Harry Potter!

"I'm sorry, it's just- your Harry Potter, aren't you?" I ask shyly. Honestly, this boy is one of the most famous wizards in the world just for living. Albeit it's not a small thing to survive the killing curse but poor Harry to have that put on him. He nodded his head with a taciturn smile not meeting my eyes any longer. 

"Sorry, I just didn't realize. Oh and Harry, I'm sorry for your loss. What happened to you shouldn't have happened to anyone." I tell him in honesty. That night wasn't fun for either of our families. See my parents were tortured to insanity the same night Harry's parents were killed by You-Know-Who.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," Ollivander says softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." A look of pure guilt ran through the wand maker, and I felt pity for him to have to sell wands to heroes as well as villains when they're young and know that as they grow older, his wands commit grievous crimes. He shakes his head and looks at the giant man next. 

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again.... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern with an expression that I would not like to be on the receiving end of. 

"Er -- yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly, though I wonder why. If I had my wand broken because I was expelled, I don't think I'd want to keep them. He can't even perform any magic because of the expulsion.

"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Strangely I noticed that he held onto that pink umbrella awfully tight when he was stuttering, and I knew he was hiding something, then it clicked. He was most likely using the umbrella as his wand with the broken pieces taped inside. I don't support it, but he seems like a genuinely good fellow, so it's none of my business.

"Now, young man, which is your wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander asked the raven-haired boy. While pulling out a tape measure.

"Er-- well, I'm right-handed." He said hesitantly.

"Hold out your arm. There you go." Mr. Ollivander encouraged as he measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons." The tape measure began to take measurements on its own while the wand maker started searching throughout his shelves and drawers. "No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." He continued. 

The last sentence was directed towards me, regarding my brother using our father's wand. Though, I doubt Neville will believe me nor grandmother allow him to change wands even if I told them. With me it was different, she already saw my parents in me, but she wanted to see more in my twin and hoped that father's wand would bring it out in Neville. "That will do. Now Ms. Longbottom, which is your dominant hand?" Mr. Ollivander asks me as the tape measurer readies itself.

"I'm right handed as well, sir," I tell the older man while holding out my arm. The tape measure repeats the same process with myself as it did with Harry and I see Ollivander trying to find a wand for the raven-haired boy. I had heard the first one was made of beech wood with a dragon heart-string core yet it wasn't a match. The next had been maple with a phoenix feather core. Seven inches and quite whippy according to the maker, yet it was also not the right wand for Harry. The younger boy tries and tries, but no wand seemed to choose him as the pile grows higher with every trial. I pray that when it comes to my turn, I don't have to go through as many wands. 

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere -- I wonder, now - - yes, why not -- unusual combination -- holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple," Mr. Ollivander informed.

Harry takes the wand and raises it above his head, bringing it down with a swish through the dusty air, and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid and I whoop and clap, and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... " He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious. "

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather -- just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother, why, its brother gave you that scar." The older man said, and I was shocked that of all the wands to choose Harry, it would be that wand's twin. Harry looked even paler than before as he stared at Ollivander. 

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember.... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter.... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things -- terrible, yes, but great."

Okay, this man did not just say that to Harry. Is he insane? Telling the boy who survived the killing curse unlike his parents at the hand of the most radical and sadistic wizard in history that the villain had done "great things." I have half a mind to hit this old crackpot upside the head for being so blunt. Harry ended up paying for his wand and leaving along with Hagrid, and we bid each other goodbye hoping to meet again at Hogwarts in a month. Ollivander had already gone and got a wand for me by the time I had turned around. He held out a box with a wand inside. 

"Oak, 9 inches. Unicorn hair. Adept with charms." The expert told me, and I reached out taking the wand into my hand giving it an expert flick like I have practiced before with my mother's wand. I didn't feel anything special which left me disappointed as it was a beautiful wand. "Hmm, I think not. I do have an idea..." Mr. Ollivander says while walking back to the shelves pulling down two different wands. He hands me the first saying, "Here try this one. 10 3/4 inches, made of sycamore, and paired with unicorn hair for its core." Once more I lift the object and wave it allowing papers to scatter from the current of the wind I had created manually, but I still didn't feel what I should. 

"Very well, perhaps this one." He hands me another wand and I firmly grasp it into my hand and I'm surprised at the sensation. It’s greater than I felt before. A peaceful warmth filled me, and it was as though all at once everything in the universe just stopped so I could bask in the feeling. I waved the wand and at once every single wand, paper, and knick knack flew to its proper position in the shelves or counter top. I looked around confused on how I was able to do all of that with one swish of my wand. "Ahh, I see you inherited your family's talent. I look forward to seeing what you can do with that wand young lady. 10 1/4 inches of Cedar wood with a Dragon Heartstring core and unbending flexibility. Without a doubt, this wand reflects its owner's power and will." Ollivander tells me with a smile, but I was still staring at the wand in my fingers. 

Paying and thanking the wand maker I leave to go meet Draco for ice cream. We had talked about his wanting to be in Slytherin and how it was outrageous that he couldn't be allowed a broom during his first year. We chatted about everything until Neville and Grandmother retrieved me to return to the manor. At the same time, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy came to retrieve Draco. They had wished me a happy birthday with smiles as we departed, and I told Draco I look forward to seeing him at Hogwarts.

* * *

The past month has been phenomenal! I have already read most of my school books for this year and it was absolutely fascinating! Grandmother refused to allow me to practice potions so I practiced charms, I was already in chapter 7 having mastered the 3 spells covered so far. They were Alohomora, Wingardium Leviosa, and Lumos. Time had seemed to fly by because today I leave for Hogwarts! Tossing my light pink duvet off me I put on my slippers before running to my bedroom door twisting the handle and rushing across the hallway. Knocking twice is my only warning before I skip into the room jumping on the sleeping figure resulting in a muffled "oomph".

"Nev! Wake up, wake up, wake up! We get to go to Hogwarts today! Now get up, I want to get to King's Cross on time!" I yell in my brother's ear while bouncing up and down. I hear a groan from him and a pillow finds itself connecting with my face.

"Why is it that every other day you sleep like the dead but when it's something like this, you act as though I'm never the one waking _you_ up? Which I always do much more politely, might I add." Neville grumbles before pushing off the covers and walking to his bathroom, closing the door. I stifle a giggle and get off my brother's bed walking back to my own room to get ready. I shower and dry my hair. Dressed in my regular robes I walk downstairs where the house elves have already prepared us breakfast. 

"Good morning." I greeted my grandmother, brother, as well as my uncle and his wife who were visiting before we left for school.

"Good morning, my little prodigy. Are you excited?" My Uncle, Harfang II, asked me.

"Incredibly! I can't wait to see and learn all I can!" I cheered before eating my food. We had all finished soon and we bid our goodbyes to our Aunt Callidora and Uncle Harfang as they aren't coming to the train station with us. Grandmother asked if we were ready, making sure we had everything before our driver departed the manor and took us to King's Cross. The driver placed our things on two carts and my grandmother led us into the large muggle building. Muggles were running everywhere but I kept an eye out for platforms 9 and 10. 

"Go on you two, just through that wall there." Grandmother told us pointing to the very solid looking brick pillar. My brother and I shared a terrified look, I trust my grandma but this seems crazy! "I remember your father was scared his first time too, and I'll tell you what I told him. If you're scared, all you need is a running start." She encouraged us with a smile. Looking at my twin I nodded to him before running head on towards the brick. A foot away I may or may not have closed my eyes and squealed because I was sure that I was about to crash. Never feeling the impact I opened my eyes and slowed to a walk looking at a giant scarlet train! The Hogwarts Express! Jumping in excitement I turned around to my brother who had just ran in behind me and hugged him out of joy. Settling down only slightly, we pushed our carts to the tracks and received help in placing our luggage onto the train after finding an empty compartment near the end. There mustn't be any designated carts since I saw an upperclassman enter the compartment near ours. With our luggage placed away we exited the train to say our goodbyes to our grandmother. I am only slightly embarrassed to say that I rushed my goodbye as I saw so many people arriving and I wanted to go see if Draco or our other friends were here yet. 

With so many people crowded onto the platform it was hard to find anything. Any time I got to a clearing I stood on my tippy toes trying to recognize anyone. Going so quickly I didn't realize a cart was coming just as I stretched to look above heads and it came crashing into my side. Closing my eyes I brace myself quickly for the impact of the ground but it doesn't come. A pair of arms wrap around me, one at my waist while the other holds my neck. Slowly opening my eyes I see the light brown eyes of my savior searching my face for any signs that I might be in pain. A blush instantly rises to my cheeks as I take in the red hair and the freckles across his handsome face. Wait-Did I just say handsome?

"Are you alright?" A voice interrupted causing the boy in front of me to quickly let go once he was sure I was stood up correctly. I looked to the person who asked me if I was alright and froze.

"I didn't think I fell or hit my head, but am I seeing double?" I ask apprehensively.

The two boys laugh and stand next to each other before introducing themselves.

"I'm Fred," the one who caught me says.

"And I'm George." 

"We're the Weasley twins." They say in unison causing me to smile. "What's your name?"

"Aurora Longbottom." I inform them. "Weasley, you said? By any chance are you related to-"

"There you two are. Hurry up now or you won't find anywhere to sit on the train and we still have to say goodbye to mother and father," exclaims an obnoxious voice that I am all too familiar with. "Is that you, Aurora?"

The twins in front of me seem to have the exact same aversion to the newcomer as they glare at Percy over my head. Placing the best fake smile I can on my face I turn to greet him. "Percy Weasley. What a surprise running into you here." 

"Yes, it seems so. This is your first year attending Hogwarts, right? I'm a prefect for Gryffindor house. Here, I'll walk you to the train." He said as though he was doing me a favor. Honestly, this kid had been a pretentious kiss up since I met him. We met at one of the many ministry benefits that I've attended over the years and he saw how many officials in the Ministry doted over me and decided to cozy up as well in order to get what he wanted. Slightly genius if it wasn't for the fact that he needed me, who was 6 at the time, in order to weasel his way into the lap of the Minister. Pun intended. 

Looking back to the two boys behind me I gave them a silent plea of help earning two mischievous smirks.

"Oi, Percy. Isn't she a little young for you?" Fred teases causing Percy to gape at his little brother.

"Bloody hell, who made you a prefect when you're hitting on a first year before she's even sorted." George adds. Holding a hand over my mouth is all I can do to not fall into a fit of giggles.

"Hey I- I-" The older student stutters, face turning the color of his hair. 

"Is that what you were doing Percy?" I ask with the best innocent voice I can with wide eyes.

"Of course not! You see I-' Percy tried to defend.

"We should be off, or else we'll miss the train. Right, Fred?" George asks and his twin nods.

"That's right, George. Let's go, Percy." Fred says as they push their older brother onto the trolleys and run, carting him away towards their family. Fred looks over his shoulder to see myself crying with laughter and they smile in return. Maybe I wouldn’t mind Gryffindor with those two being there.

I know the Weasley family is large but I have only ever met Percy and heard awful things about Mr. Weasley from the Malfoys and Zabinis so I had assumed they were not the sort worthy to associate with. Those two might change my mind, however. The whistle of the trains blows, signalling its soon departure. Walking back towards my and Neville's compartment I decide I'll just have to find Draco and he others later. Opening the sliding door I see my brother speaking to another first year with bushy brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly large front teeth. Walking in I clear my throat and they both turn to me.

Neville speaks first introducing us, "Aurora, you're finally here. This is Hermoine, it's her first year as well. She asked to sit with us. I hope that's alright?" 

I look to my brother and then to Hermoine. "I'm Aurora. We'd be more than happy to have you sit with us."

A smile graced her face as she instantly began talking about things as though we had known each other forever and proceeded to tell me about a muggle fairy tale about a princess named Aurora but it was more commonly known as Sleeping Beauty. Although slightly fascinated with the new information my mind wandered to Draco and his whereabouts. I had hoped he might take the initiative to find me but I guess not. 

"I think it's time to change into our robes. We don't want to wait until the last minute." Hermoine says and I nod. We both grab our bags and head to find a restroom to change in. Finding a single stalled restroom I let her go first while I wait. When it's my turn I tell my new friend to head on back and to tell Neville that I'll be searching for Draco after changing. Nodding her head she leaves me. Locking the door I change and place my hair into a slicked back high ponytail. Exiting the bathroom I move my hair from my shoulder so it lightly swings behind me as I walk down the hallways. A couple of the compartment doors are open so I decide to walk the length of the train and hope Draco didn't close his. It took walking two carriages of the train before I finally heard a shrill voice saying in what I knew to be an abhorrent attempt at a flirtatious voice, "Oh Draco!"

Opening the door without knocking I lean on the door frame glaring at none other than Pansy Parkinson. "Pansy, we've known each other for a while so it actually doesn't hurt me to say that you are aiming way out of your league. With your family and looks you should much rather try for Crabbe or Goyle." I say feigning a snotty attitude. 

"Well, well, what do we have here. Starshine finally decided to find us, though with an attitude like that you can go find a carriage full of muggle-borns and blood traitors to fit in with." She sneers at me with a glare of her own as she stands.

Instantly we burst into laughter and hug each other. We've known each other since we were toddlers and for some time we butted heads but one day we found out that we actually clicked really well with our take no crap attitudes. And although we're friends now we still take joy in our tradition of insulting each other first thing when meeting up. 

"How are you Pan?" I ask her shoving Draco over to make room for the both of us to sit together causing him to spaz and fall on the floor.

"I'm great! Excited to join Slytherin and prove that we're the best." She answered me ignoring the fuming boy on the ground.

"Looks like Draco finally learned his place." Blaize jokes causing everyone but Draco to laugh. 

"Yeah, beneath me." I say lightly crossing my legs on his right shoulder as though he were an ottoman.

"In your dreams, Aurora." Draco says standing and sitting down next to the window across from Crabbe and Goyle.

I chuckle and look at the other three boys in the carriage. "Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini." I greet.

Crabbe and Goyle aren't the brightest bulbs in the box but they follow orders well. Blaize, on the other hand, has his mother's cunning and ruthlessness. I'm positive he’d go far if only he'd be less reserved. I doubt I'd be sorted into Slytherin but if I do I'll most definitely work on getting Zabini out of his shell, bloody hell I'll try my best even if I'm in Ravenclaw, which I expect. I'll also be crushing the pesky crush Pansy has on Draco or at least making it more easy to ignore. 

The train soon came to a halt and we were told our bags would be taken care of. Filing onto the platform there was a large man yelling that first years should follow him so we do. As we get closer to a lake I realize it's Hagrid from the wand shop! I greet him as we're placed three to a boat. Draco and I share with Zabini and the one behind us has Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. The ride is quick and before I know it we are standing at the large doors to the castle I'll call home for the next few months top of a staircase in front of two large doors that will lead to the Great Hall. Inside those doors I will be sorted into a house that might break a few friendships and will determine how I succeed in this school. We wait for someone to instruct us so I leave the boys and find my brother still with Hermoine. 

"Have you seen Trevor?" My twin asks me without any other greeting.

"Trevor? Nev, you lost your toad before we even got sorted!?" I quietly yell.

"I lost him on the train and couldn't find him!" He tells me.

"Well, we certainly know you won't be in Hufflepuff then if you can't even find your own toad. Wait til after sorting, we can talk to the headmaster then." I tell my brother.

"That's brilliant, Aurora! Luckily we'll both be in the same house or I'd be dead by next week." Neville laughs jokingly and turns around but the idea makes my heart drop. What will he do on his own? Suddenly quite a few people screamed and I was distracted by the 20 something ghosts who came out of the back wall. Sliding through the other first years until I'm next to Draco again I notice they are all gliding over the floor while arguing.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights finally notices all the first years. Nobody answers.

"New students!" Said the Fat Friar, smiling at all of us. "About to be sorted I suppose?"

A few people including myself nod at his question.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now, form a line and follow me."

My heart was racing as the doors opened and we began walking into the Great Hall. I looked up to the cieling that I read was enchanted and it was more beautiful than the books described. It was currently lit by thousands of candles. Looking at Draco I see a smile on his face as well and suddenly my heart drops. What if I lose him and my friends if I don't get sorted into Slytherin? 

Draco must have sensed me looking at him and when he sees the fear on my face his smile changes to a look of confusion. 

"If I were to be sorted to another house, even Gryffindor to be with my brother, would you leave me?"

"Aurora, even if you're a Gryffindor you won't lose us. I want you to be in Slytherin but I know you outside of your house."

"Don't leave us and we won't leave you." Pansy chimes in behind us.

"As long as you're happy and nobody hurts you, wherever you end up." Blaize adds.

I smile at my friends thankful that I won't have to worry about losing anyone. We stop at the end of the Great Hall in front of the raised platform where the teachers table resides. We watched Professor McGonagall silently placing a four-legged stool in front of us first years. On top of the stool she placed the Sorting Hat. I look closer and see a face begin to form from the hat and it began to sing!

_“Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,_

_But don’t judge on what you see,_

_I’ll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There’s nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can’t see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you’ve a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You’ll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don’t be afraid!_

_And don’t get in a flap!_

_You’re in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I’m a Thinking Cap!”_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” she said. “Abbott, Hannah!”

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause —

“HUFFLEPUFF!” shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

“Bones, Susan!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!” shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

“Boot, Terry!”

“RAVENCLAW!” The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

“Brocklehurst, Mandy” went to Ravenclaw too, but “Brown, Lavender” became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; I could see the Weasley twin brothers catcalling making me laugh.

“Bulstrode, Millicent” then became a Slytherin. She'd do well there.

“Finch-Fletchley, Justin!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

“Finnigan, Seamus,” the sandy-haired boy sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. I hope it doesn't take that long to sort me.

“Granger, Hermione!”

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

“GRYFFINDOR!” shouted the hat. I was almost certain she would be Ravenclaw.

Finally Neville was called to sit on the stool and I froze. He would be in Gryffindor. Just like mo and dad. Grandmother would be proud. He'll be safe with them. He can take care of himself. The hat seemed to take it's time before it finally anoounced,

"GRYFFINDOR!" And just like that I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Longbottom, Aurora!" McGonagall called. I am not sure if it just seeemed like that to me but it was as though the tables went silent. I slowly walked to the stool, placing a peaceful smile on my face even though I was absolutely terrified. The hat would know my thoughts but nobody else needed to. Thank Salazar my family taught me that when I was young.

As I settled into the seat the Professor placed the hat onto my head and I didn't know what to do. Then I heard it speak.

"Interesting." The hat muses. "You're much different from your brother and yet strikingly similar. You are cunning and ambitious, the great makings of a Slytherin."

I smile a little more at that thinking I would be with my friends I've known for years. My family would be ecstatic. But Neville.

"Ahh, you want that but not completely. You're smart and calculating. Perhaps, Ravenclaw? No, that won't do. Certainly not Hufflepuff. Maybe, Gryffindor?"

I look to the table filled with red and gold and see Hermoine and my brother smiling at me. Then I see the twins and they are smiling at me, somehow each sending me a wink in unison. I laugh making them smile wider.

"Hmm, Slytherin or Gryffindor. You don't find many students on the fence for those two these days." 

My brother I have to protect him. I'll still have my friends but I can't leave him to be alone.   
"I see. Well then the choice is now clear. GRYFFINDOR!"


	2. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that my version of the dorm is not exactly the most realistic or canon at all but I wanted to. Hopefully you guys like.

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as Harry was sorted into our house. 

"Congratulations, Harry!" I yelled over the noise.

Four people were left to be sorted. Dean Thomas ended up being joining Gryffindor while Lisa Turpin became a Ravenclaw. Ron Weasley became a Gryffindor as well, no surprise given his family. It was surprising how they were so similar and yet so different. I just hope he's not an annoying git like Percy the Weasel. Blaize of course was last to be sorted and it was no surprise he went to Slytherin. I hope they will continue looking out for each other without me in their dorms. Maybe I will have classes with them!

Just after Blaize takes his seat an older gentleman stands from the Head Table and I realize it was Headmaster Dumbledore. He was beaming at all of us students, arms open wide, as if nothing pleased him more than to see the full hall of smiling students.

"Welcome," He starts. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down and everyone clapped but I just made eye contact with Harry. We couldn't figure out whether to laugh at the old man or not but I decided to laugh anyways.

"Is he- a bit mad?" I hear Harry ask Percy while I notice the food in front of us. They must be code words for the feast then! Absolutely brilliant!

Reaching for the foods I placed two steaks, some fries, macaroni, and a roll on my plate.

"My, my Georgie. Looks like the little lion can eat!" Fred says from my right.

"Well that roll looks mighty delicious, you don't mind sharing, do you love?" George asks reaching for my plate. 

"This little lion will bite if you so much as lay a hand on my food before I've had my fill." I warn with a venomous glare.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you!" Neville calls from a few seats down. "She may be tiny but that is a genuine threat. The loon has nearly taken my hand off for stealing a slice of bacon one morning."

The twins laugh and look at me with their eyebrows raised.

"Is that right?" The twins ask in unison.

I laugh before responding, "I apologize, it's a rule of mine. My dining schedule is abhorrent due to always being busy and forgetting to eat, so I treasure when I do. Every time I sit down my eyes are by far larger than my stomach but nobody is allowed to touch my food until I am full and allow it. Well, there are exceptions but it's better assumed the answer is no. And Nev, it was not my fault you tried to steal food from me while knowing the rule and _in the morning of all times."_ I accuse with a hand on my chest feigning offence.

Neville only rolls his eyes and I see a few who were listening laughing at the conversation. Suddenly everyone flinced a few seats down and I notice Sir Nicholas showing why he was called Nearly Headless Nick. My gran informed me he absolutely hated the name and prefers Sir Nicholas de Mimsy or just Sir Nicholas. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, “So — new Gryffindors! I hope you’re going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron’s becoming almost unbearable — he’s the Slytherin ghost.”

We look over to the Slytherin table to see Draco looking incredibly miffed at sitting next to the Bloody Baron. I could see Blaize and Pansy not even attempting at holding back their laughter. I wish I could walk over there and join them. Maybe I'll join them for breakfast.

“How did he get covered in blood?” asked Seamus with great interest.

“I’ve never asked,” said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

I noticed there was a baked ham on the table but it was a little to far away from me to reach.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…

"Aww! I'm too full for desserts." I pout looking at the gorgeous sweets.

I notice everyone has gone slightly silent and look up to see a few of the male Gryffindors looking at me but quickly averting their gaze. Those who didn't were laughing at their reactions.

"What? Did I do something wrong? Is there something on my face?" I ask immediately looking for a napkin thinking that's why they wouldn't look at me.

"Apologies, Aurora. There is absolutely nothing wrong with your appearance." Percy says as his cheeks remain scarlet.

Ron cleared his throat changing the topic of conversation to everyone's families.

“I’m half-and-half,” said Seamus. “Me dad’s a Muggle. Mom didn’t tell him she was a witch ’til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him.”

Everyone laughed at that.

“What about you, Neville?” said Ron.

“Well, my gran brought me and my twin Aurora up, she’s a witch,” said Neville, “but the family thought I was a Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned — but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad. Aurora, on the other hand, presented with magic when she was 2. Our Uncle Harfang, Aunt Callidora, and Gran were all over the moon."

I wasn't listening to this, unfortunately as I was talking with Hermione and Percy. Loathe as I did speaking to him, we were discussing classes and how they would be which I wanted to be prepared for.

We were just talking about potions as the hall fell silent. Dumbledore had stood at the head table.

“Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.” 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he glanced pointedly at the Weasley twins I sat between.

“I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.”

My heart plummeted at the warning. I know there are dangerous creatures and magics but how is that danger so close to the school?

“And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!” cried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they’re bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we’ve forgot,_

_just do your best, we’ll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot.”_

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

“Ah, music,” he said, wiping his eyes. “A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!”

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Heroine and I were busy looking around at all the paintings and moving staircases. I am so exploring the castle after classes.

We soon came to a sudden halt when a bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of us. As Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

“Peeves,” Percy whispered to the first years. “A poltergeist.” He raised his voice, “Peeves — show yourself.”

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered making me hide a smile behind my hand. I do have a reputation to maintain. Even more so now that I'm a Gryffindor not a Slytherin. Christmas will be very interesting.

“Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?”

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

“Oooooooh!” he said, with an evil cackle. “Ickle Firsties! What fun!”

He swooped suddenly at everyone causing all but myself to duck.

“Go away, Peeves, or the Baron’ll hear about this, I mean it!” barked Percy.

I swear Percy you have no negotiating or people skills whatsoever.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville’s head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

“You want to watch out for Peeves,” said Percy, as they set off again. “The Bloody Baron’s the only one who can control him, he won’t even listen to us prefects. Here we are.”

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very large woman in a pink silk dress. “Password?” she said.

“Caput Draconis,” said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. We all scrambled through it — Neville needed a leg up — and found ourselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. 

Percy directed the boys to their dormitory on the left staircase while us girls were up the right one. I would be sharing the room with 4 other girls including Hermione.

"Will you be okay on your own?" I ask my twin while Percy warned everyone about being found in a dorm that was not their own after hours.

"I'll be okay, you?"

"When am I not?" I smile before grabbing Hermione's hand and running up the stairs to our new room.

The four other girls and I giggled when we pushed open the door and saw a very large and beautiful room. It was at least 50 feet in diameter making plenty of room for the beds and other furnishings. There were 5 beds in a circle, each having a window with a sill you could sit on in between. 

"Dibs on middle!" I yell jumping to the bed right across from the door!

"I'll take this one!" Parvati Patil states taking the bed to my right.

"Guess this one's mine!" Hermoine says taking the bed to my left.

"Ouch, first night here and we're being tossed to the side Lavender." Fay Dunbar states while taking the bed next to Hermione.

"Honestly, how rude!" Lavender Brown laughs while taking the last bed.

"Oh please be what I think you are!" I say looking at a wooden structure behind my bed, built into the stone. There was a door on the side without the nightstand and I pulled it open.

"YES!!" I scream causing all the girls to run and look. "WE HAVE ENCHANTED WALK IN CLOSETS!" 

The girls all cheered and we could hear a distant girls laughing. We must have been loud enough for the other girls to hear. Confirming my suspicions there was a knock on the door a few seconds later. Parvati opens the door and we see two beautiful Gryffindor girls standing there.

"I see you found the closets." The darker girl says glancing at the four of us next to my bed. "I'm Angelina Johnson and this is Alicia Spinnet. We're third years. By the way, the boys don't have the luxury so be sure to keep it a secret."

We all nod giggling before we introduce ourselves.

"Now you all seem like a smart bunch but there's a secret we didn't find for weeks when we used to live in this room. Would you like to know what it is?"

Everyone nods enthusiastically.

Alicia smiles at Angelina before walking over to a large painting nearly floor to ceiling about 10 feet to the right when you walk in the door. It was a landscape of a waterfall in the woods. Well not exactly a waterfall as there were rocks preventing water flow, acting like a dam. Alicia looks at us to make sure we are watching and lighting rubs the painting, moving the rocks in the process. Just like that, the water started flowing down the canvas and we hear the sound of a latch. The frame moves and the older Gryffindor let's it swing open revealing a bathroom with multiple stalls, sinks, bathtubs, and floor to ceiling mirrors. There was even a window that looked out onto the grounds.

"You can thank the classes of the 1940s for this. All the houses worked together to make these in every year's dorms of every house. It uses a similar charm from the closets so it's bigger on the inside. We aren't quite sure if Dumbledore actually knows but there's no way he couldn't. There are still powder rooms and bathrooms throughout the castle but these are for more convenient." Angelina let's us know.

"I. Love. Hogwarts." I state.

Everyone laughs and the older girls soon leave. We take advantage of our energetic excitement and unpack our items. The closet was fantastic and I absolutely must learn this charm. I have far too many clothes and shoes and jewelry and makeup to have to pack minimally every time I go somewhere. Hermione tells everyone its time for bed which me and Lavender groan at. Changing into a comfy sweater and shorts I hop into bed, turning out the light on my nightstand. This is it. I'm officially at Hogwarts!


	3. An Interesting Morning

I hadn't any dreams but my mind must have been far too excited as I woke up just as the sky began to lighten. Checking the clock to my right I saw it was just after 6 in the morning. Strange, I half expected to sleep long enough that Hermione would whack me with a pillow for breakfast at 8:00. Sitting up I looked to the other beds in the room noticing all the other girls fast asleep. I suppose I could go exploring now before breakfast instead of waiting until after classes then!

Assuming I was the only one to be up and about this early I only slid on my slippers and pulled my hair up before descending the staircase to the common room. My outfit was comfy but formal enough that I didn't have to change. Seeing nobody in the common area confirmed I was the only one awake. Opening the portrait I stepped out and began walking the quiet staircases and corridors.

I must have been walking for at least 20 minutes. I should probably start heading back before the other girls notice my absence. And I still have to wash and dress before classes. Turning around I start my walk back believing I had memorized the staircases position and the turns I had taken. Unfortunately, I was wrong and ended up walking down a hall I hadn't seen before. 

Pivoting on my heel I quickly walked back to where I came from taking a corner rather quickly and bumping into someone rather harshly. We both ended up on the ground with myself holding my hurting hand that broke my fall.

"Bloody hell!" I looked to the owner of the voice seeing none other than one of the Weasley twins. A blush immediately finds my cheeks as I wasn't prepared to see anyone, especially not these handsome troublemakers. _Did I just say handsome again?_

"Blimey, George, at least when I ran into her I caught her. Have some manner for Merlin's sake!" Fred teased. 

_Bloody hell as if my blush wasn't already deep enough without being reminded of our first encounter._

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to run into you, I was exploring the castle before breakfast and got lost." I say looking to the twins. 

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't go to Hufflepuff then." George joke standing up and offering me his hand.

I hesitated but gave him my good hand as he hoisted me up.

"Did you get hurt?" He asks noticing me cradling my hurt wrist.

"It's nothing major. It will feel fine by breakfast. What are you two doing out here anyhow?" I ask looking up at the two taller boys.

"Well we have a tradition to prank students on the first day of classes. And nearly every day after." They say in unison.

I laugh at them expecting nothing less from them

"Do you- uh- need any help?" I ask. I've never been much for pranking as I have to maintain my reputation and Gran hated practical jokes.

"Merlin's beard I knew it! You are a devious one!" Fred exclaims.

"We had our assumptions when you pulled the innocent act on Percy." George tells me.

"What innocent act?" I ask with a pout. 

"We- uh.."

"Well- you see..."

They tried to save themselves stumbling over their words and I couldn't help but allow myself to show my smile. They noticed the curl of my lips and both went silent.

"Oh darling, you're good at that."

"How do you do that?"

"You've heard of me from your brother and father, I suppose, haven't you?" At their nod I continued. "I detest the events my family makes me go to but nobody can ever say I am not good at what I've been raised to do. It's a wonderful skill to have in life but I have never used it outside of galas before yesterday. I am normally terrified of getting in trouble and confrontation."

"Oh we absolutely have to teach you to-"

"Of course I'd find you two breaking rules on the first day of term! I can't believe you'd be so irresponsible to - Aurora?" He cuts himself off from berating the twins once he notices me who was now hiding behind the twins. Like I said. Terrified of getting in trouble.

"We saw her leaving the common room and decided to follow her to make sure she was okay. We had just convinced her to tell us why she was out here and you've gone and scared her."

"She's a very shy girl." They say together and a blush rises to my cheeks from them talking about me as if I wasn't there, which sells their story I suppose. I can't help but hide my blush further behind Fred's sweater.

I glance to Percy who looks conflicted on whether or not to believe their story. On a few occasions he's seen me act very timid. Those were the times there were many higher ranking officials or socialites I have yet to meet. He looks to me leaning down to my height before asking, "Is this true, did they follow you to make sure you were alright?" He asks softly.

I come from behind the twins enough to look Percy in the eye before nodding my head. "I'm sorry, Percy. You know how nervous I can get in a new place with people I don't know. I just got scared and wanted to try and explore a little but got lost. Your brothers were kind and offered to help. I'm sorry to have caused the three of you any trouble." I finish looking to all three of them before settling my look on the floor.

"Alright then. Just be sure not to be out of the dorms this early next time since it's still considered after hours. But, if you ever can't sleep you can stay in the common area any time you don't want to be in your dormitory. Just be sure you're getting enough sleep." The older ginger says lightly standing up, dropping his smile as he faces his brothers. "You two take her back to the dorms. I'll talk to you later."

And with a determined stride he walks away. I can't tell if he was being kind to me because he wants to be a kiss up even outside ministry events or because he was being genuine. Just as he turns the corner out of sight the twins burst into laughter startling me. 

"That was magnificent!" George says looking to Fred then down at me.

"Truly! We need to take this one with us more often." Fred says facing me. "Thanks for not ratting us out, darling." He states with a large smile.

I nod my head not trusting my voice after that event. Walking back towards what I believe to be the direction of the common area I climb a staircase just as it begins to move. I quickly grab hold of the railing looking behind me to see the two redheads jump onto the moving staircase reaching a few steps behind me.

"We'll make sure you get back to the dorm, these staircases can be quite confusing."

Nodding my head I follow them across multiple staircases until we reach the front of the dorm. I didn't get a great look at the painting yesterday but I can see her clearly now. She's a large woman with fancily curled blonde hair and a large pink dress. She looks as if she's about to perform in the opera and despite seeming haughty, she looks very sweet and kind.

"Ahh! The miscreants have returned! And you brought back the little lion!" She all but screams at us. "Tell me, which one of you are dating her?"

I've decided I hate this woman.

"Neither of us. Just returning her safely to her dorm. Caput Draconis." George tells her rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mhm. Of course." She says as her frame swings open revealing the common room. Wishing to leave this embarrassing ordeal I lower my head and speed walk away from the tall twins muttering a quick, "Thank you."

Taking the steps quickly I don't hear the twins asking me to wait. With only a small pause I silently enter the shared dorm room trying not to wake the other girls. I successfully make it to sit on my bed and place my hands onto my cheeks feeling the drastic difference in temperature. Never have I blushed so often in my life, this is going to be a crazy year if all the boys in this school are like those twins. Of course, none will likely give me any attention. I'm a first year and not a noticeable one at that. I'll just focus on my studies! Tests are the most stressful thing that will happen while I'm here at school, right?


End file.
